Doctor Who: The Five Doctors REDUX
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Ever wondered what The Five Doctors would of been like if The Fourth Doctor was actually in it?, This is for you then...
1. Part 1 REWRITTEN

**DOCTOR WHO: THE FIVE DOCTORS REDUX**

**-----**

_NOTE: THIS IS DONE PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT, I'AM NOT MAKING PROFIT NOR DO I WORK FOR THE BBC (Though I'm applying to get a job there soon after I leave High School), _

_LITTLE HISTORY LESSON: Many, many Doctor Who fans where Devastated when Tom Baker decided not to appear in The Five Doctors as he felt it was too soon to return to the show (He'd only been gone just over a year),However he was added in using clips from the Uncompleted Serial 'Shada', (The only clips were of his kidnapping and his return with no interactions with the Other Doctors) Although I was born in September 1993 (4 Years after Doctor Who had been cancelled and 10 years after The Five Doctors) I too am still disappointed that Tom Baker didn't return, However after I bought the DVD, I have the Entire Script of the show..now All I have to do is add in The 4th Doctor and finally...we have ALL 5 Doctors._

_NOTE 2: THIS WILL NOT BE A NOVELIZATION OF THE ENTIRE 90 MINUTE EPISODE, JUST THE EPISODE FROM THE FOURTH DOCTORS P.O.V_

_**NOTE 3: AS 14 MAY 2009 I REPLACED THE OLD CHAPTER WITH THIS VERSION RIGHT NOW, AFTER VARIOUS COMPLAINTS THAT ROMANA WAS OOC**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"The Five Doctors"

"By Terrance Dicks"

---

"The Five Doctors REDUX"

"By Greg (The Hedgehog) Smith"

---

_One day I shall come back, yes I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine _

_THE ORIGINAL SHADA SCENE _

_NOTE: IN THIS VERSION THEY'RE WEARING THERE NORMAL OUTFITS ON THE BOAT (You'll understand If you've seen The Five Doctors)_

_The Scene Opens up in a area with a small ravine, and In there is small boat sailing, The 4th Doctor is rowing with a rather large stick, while his Romana is reading and also listening to some music on the Gramophone_

"Wordsworth...Rutherford...Christopher Smart...Andrew Marvell...Judge Jeffreys..." The Fourth Doctor listed before turning his attention to Romana "Owen Chadwick"

Romana put her book down and asked the Doctor "Who?"

"Owen Chadwick? Oh, Yes, some of the greatest labourers in the history of Earth have thought here." The Doctor Replied.

"Newton, of course" Romana added

"Oh, definitely Newton"

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction" Romana quoted

"That's right" The Doctor Congratulated

"So, Newton invented Punting"

"Oh, yes" The Doctor replied with a grin on his face "There was no limit to Issac's genius"

"Isn't it wonderful how something so primitive can be so..."

"Restful?" The Doctor interrupted

"No, simple" Romana corrected "You just push in one direction and the boat goes in the other."

Romana took a look around admiring the lush countryside

"Oh, I do love the spring. All the leaves and Colours."

"It's October..."

"I thought you said we were coming here for May Week" Romana asked

"I did. May Week's in June" The Doctor said as he concentrated on rowing

"...I'm confused" Romana shrugged

"So was the TARDIS." The Doctor said followed by a short chuckle

"Oh, I do love the autumn. All the leaves, the colours." Romana said, using an alternate version of her speech.

"Yes. Well, at least with something as simple as a punt nothing can go wrong" The Doctor said "No co-ordinates, No dimensional stabilisers. Nothing. Just the Water, a punt, a strong pair of hands and a pole."

However at that moment the pole had snagged on something in the water and the Doctor had dropped it, nearly losing his balance as he was nearly pulled off by it. As he was staggering, trying to avoid falling into the water, above them was a spinning black triangle shaped object about he grab them. A Time Scoop. And it's the best time to strike, as The Doctor was distracted. By the time they had noticed. It was too late, They had been sucked in. The Time Scoop was taking them somewhere thought out space. To The Doctors home planet.

Gallifrey

----

MEANWHILE

---

In a mysterious Black room. someone in a dark cloak is fiddling around with some controls, On the Screen is an Image of the Fourth Doctor, Strangely the Image is waving about, Like it's pulsing. The Unknown person spins around what appears to be a track ball. and then frantically taps on the keypad. until a bleep is heard

_END OF THE ORIGINAL SHADA SCENE_

"Almost lost you there...you won't escape me Doctor"

A small door opens nearby, Inside it appears to be figures on The Doctor and Romana. The unknown man grabs them and takes them to a strange circular platform. As he places them on it the area below them lights up. They also appear to be joined by a number of other figures...

---

ELSEWHERE

---

"Ugh..." The Doctor groaned as he slowly prepped up "What Happened?...Romana?..Romana!"

"I'm over here Doctor" Romana groaned as she was face down in a pile of rubble.

The Doctor rushed over and helped her up

"You Okay?" The Doctor asked

"Where are we?" Romana asked as she dusted herself off

The Doctor took a quick look around, he was surrounded by Rubble and dirt

"Looks like some sort of quarry?" The Doctor said before he noticed a large tower "Is That..."

"...it can't be" Romana said as she too noticed the tower

"It's the tower of Rassilon!, We're on the Death Zone on Gallifrey!" They both said simulataniously

"The place where out ancestors kidnapped other beings and set them down here, then they laced the place with an impenetrable forcefield" The Doctor said with a slight hint of disgust in his tone "Well off we go"

"Are you serious?!" Romana asked

"What? Going To the Tower of Rassilon? Of course. " The Doctor said as he began to walk. "Come on..."

Romana with no choice left began to follow the Doctor.

-----

TO BE CONTINUED

THE DOCTOR: TOM BAKER

ROMANA II: LALLA WARD

-----

So what'd you think? Review please


	2. Part 2 REWRITTEN

**THE FIVE DOCTORS REDUX**

**PART 2.**

_**----**_

_**(LIKE BEFORE THIS IS A NEW VERSION RE-MADE DUE TO COMPLAINTS THAT ROMANA WAS OOC)**_

"The Five Doctors"

"By Terrance Dicks"

---

"The Five Doctors REDUX"

"By Greg (The Hedgehog) Smith"

---

The Doctor and Romana continued to walk along to rubble in the the death zone before reaching the Grassy hill-like area, The Doctor then spotted a strange Green bolt heading for them.

"ROMANA GET DOWN!" The Doctor shouted as he and Romana sidestepped the Bolt.

"What was that?" Romana asked

"Some sort of bolt" The Doctor said as he glanced at the tower of Rassilon "My Guess it's to keep us away from there"

The Doctor and Romana continued to walk, however just behind them was an old enemy...

"Doctor!" He shouted.

The Doctor and Romana turned around,

"Who's That?" Romana asked

"I don't know." The Doctor said before it finally hit him "No it can't be..." (Keep in Mind, The Five Doctors from the Fourths P.O.V Is before the Events of The Keeper of Traken)

"Doctor, who is it?"

"Wait here" The Doctor said as he began to walk down the hill, until he met him

"I should of known you were behind this, Master, A Regeneration?" The Doctor said

"Not exactly, and for once Doctor I am innocent, I was sent here to aid you and your past selves" The Master replied

"My Past Selves!" The Doctor said "Have you any idea how dangerous this is?!"

"I told you Doctor I am not behind this!, I carry the Seal of Rassilon myself," The Master said as handed the Doctor the Seal

"Counterfeit?" The Doctor asked

"No, Given to me by the high council themselves..."

"Stolen then?" The Doctor asked

However just above them was Someone the Fourth Doctor hadn't met yet, His future Incarnation. The Fifth Doctor. along with Tegan and Susan. As they were passing by The Fifth Doctor caught them in the corner of his eye, He turned around quickly and noticed who was there.

"Is that?" Tegan muttered

"Me?...Yes" The Fifth Doctor said "And The Master...wait here"

The Fifth walked down the hill, about to join The Master & his past self

"Well, Well, Well..." The Fifth Doctor said "The Master"

"Uh excuse me" The Fourth Doctor asked "Who are you?"

"I, My friend, happen to be you, your future self..." The Fifth Doctor Said

"WHAT?!" The Fourth Doctor shouted

"It is true" The Master said "This man is your current incarnation"

"Ahhh..." The Fourth Doctor said "Regeneration?"

"Hmm?" The Fifth Doctor pondered, Not getting what he meant, before it came to him "Oh, Fourth"

"Ahh so you're the next one" The Fourth Doctor said as he offered the Fifth Doctor a Handshake, which he accepted "Delighted to meet another me, Although I must say, what is all the Cricket stuff about?"

"LOOK!" The Master snapped before grabbing back the Seal "I know this would be hard. but I didn't even think you two would be stupid enough to make it impossible"

_(On the Hill)_

"Are these Two people friends of the Doctor?" Susan asked

"Not really, One of them is his past self" Tegan replied

"You mean..."

"The One with the Coat and the Long Scarf" Tegan said as she pointed to the Fourth Doctor

(_Back with The 2 Doctors and The Master)_

The Fourth Doctor was about to reply to the Masters Comment. Before he noticed some familiar faces coming down the hill.

"Cybermen!" The Fourth Doctor shoutes before he looked at Romana and yelled at the top of his voice "ROMANA, RUN!!!"

"What?!" Romana shouted, not hearing him

"RUN!!!!" The Fourth Doctor shouted jumping up and down

"Romana?" The Fifth Doctor said as he took a glance as his past companion, before turning his attention to the Cybermen but then Turned to Tegan and Susan "Go Back!"

_(on the hill)_

"Well, we can't just leave him!" Susan pleaded

"We can't help him, either. Do as he says. We must warn the others" Tegan said before she and Susan began to run to run back to the TARDIS

_(Back With The Doctors)_

"After You" The Fifth Doctor said to the Fourth and made the appropriate gesture

"Thank you" The Fourth Doctor said as he began to run.

The Fourth Doctor, Fifth Doctor & The Master began to run, fast as they could

"HALT!, Halt of you will be destroyed!" The Cyber-Leader shouted before he fired his blast

The blast came within inches of The Doctors and The Master. The Fourth & Fifth Doctor were barely scratched, But the Master was knocked out cold.

"Doctor!" The Fourth Doctor said to the Fifth Doctor as he came to a halt "Do you have the TARDIS?"

"What?"

"The TARDIS do you have it?" The Fourth shouted frantically

"Yes" The Fifth replied

"Please listen to me. Romana, You remember Romana don't you?"

"Yes"

"Please go find her and take her back there, I'll distract the Cybermen" The Fourth Doctor said, Clearly panicking

"Okay, Yes I'll do that, Which way did she go?" he asked before the Doctor pointed west. "Ok, I'll find her"

"Thank you" The fourth Doctor said as the Fifth Doctor began to run, Before he started to dash too, he noticed the limp body of his Enemy., The Master. Felling sorry for his old friend he decided to see if he was okay.

He walked over, kneeled down and checked his pulse. He was alive, fine, just knocked out. The Fourth Doctor lifted up The Master's robe and found the seal, Nearly completely destroyed in the blast

"Zapped" The Fourth Doctor said as he threw the wrecked seal way.

_"All Power to Transmat beam"_

The Doctor wondered where that voice came from. He picked up a Gold Yo-Yo looking device, A Transmat Device.

_"Locked on" _The voice from the device spoke again _"Prepare to retrieve the Master"_

As the Cybermen advanced toward him. The Doctor stood up and faced them.

"You will accompany us" The Cyber-Leader demanded

_"Transfer..now"_ The voice from the Voice said again

"Sorry - must dash" The Doctor said as he pressed a button on the device and then disappears.

---

ELSEWHERE

---

Romana was still running off, before she heard a voice calling out to her

"Romana! Romana!"

Romana stopped running as she saw someone running up to her, It was the Fifth Doctor

"That face..." She asked as he stopped beside her

"Listen I'm the Doctor" he said as he was trying to regain his breath.

"I'm well aware of that" she said "I can recognize you, even after you've regenerated, My question is why are you here? In a different timeline than your own?"

"I'll have you know that this is my timeline" The Fifth Doctor said took ahold of her hand and began to run "Now let's hurry before the cybermen arrive!"

---

ELSEWHERE

---

The Fourth Doctor appears in the Transmat area. To be greeted by Castellan, Borusa and Chancellor Flavia.

"Quite a reception committee." The Fourth Doctor joked.

---

TO BE CONTINUED

---

THE DOCTOR: TOM BAKER, PETER DAVISON

THE MASTER: ANTHONY AINLEY

ROMANA: LALLA WARD

TEGAN: JANET FIELDING

SUSAN: CAROL ANNA FORD

---

For those that don't know, yes, The Whole ending up and getting the Transmat device and ending up finding who is behind all The Doctors being together (not telling who, You'll have to wait) was meant for Toms Doctor. when Terrance Dicks was told he wouldn't be in it, he gave that part to Peter's Doctor.


End file.
